List of Ten Things
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won’t be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is. Author's Note: I may continue this story in the future, I had a different ending in mind...
1. List of Ten Things

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also this is BEFORE Walker and Alex are engaged. They are just DATING!

---------------------------------

List of Ten Things

Alex was sitting in her office, staring out the window, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come. She sat there with her head in her heads, trying to figure out what to do. She really didn't want to go to New York for the next month. She wanted to spend time with her Cowboy. Even though he would be undercover, Alex had always looked forward to his check-in calls. But truth be told Alex wouldn't be the one who Walker would be calling to check-in with. This time Trivette would be taking that job that over the years Alex had come to love when she and Walker had to be apart.

Then came the knock at the door that Alex knew would come. And she already knew who it was. It was Walker, coming to take her out to dinner. He had planned it just for her. Nothing to special, just dinner and a movie: a normal date.

"Come in." Alex finally said and in walked Walker with a dozen roses in his hand.

"Hi." Walker told Alex as he handed her the roses. "These are for you."

"Thanks." Alex said as she took the roses. "But I thought you were picking me up later?"

"I am. I just wanted to give you something now too." Walker said and his heart skipped a couple beats when Alex smiled at what he said.

Alex walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I've got to go though. I'll see you later."

"Why do you have to go so soon?" Alex questioned him, wondering why he would leave so soon when he had just got there and he knew this was there last night together for the next month.

"Because I'm working on something."

"What are you working on?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Walker said and smiled as he headed out the door.

------------------------------------------

Walker picked Alex up that night around 7. They spent the whole night dancing and laughing and also enjoying a movie. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

As Walker and Alex walked back onto the dance floor, Walker couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman he was with. The woman who he was holding in his arms and didn't want to let go off. He was scared he would lose her if they were apart for too long. He wasn't looking forward to being apart from the woman he loved for an entire month. That would be like a lifetime. Sure they had had to be apart before when Walker was undercover so something. But he had always been able to call and check-in once or twice a week. This time was different. He'd be in deep cover and if he did call anyone, if would have to be Trivette. Alex was going to be way to busy in New York. Plus the commander wasn't to happy with the idea of Walker checking in with someone who wasn't even in the same state that everyone else would be in.

Walker looked into Alex's eyes. They told him exactly what she was thinking. He knew she didn't want to be away from him either. But Walker also knew that if they would be able to make it through the next month apart, they could make it through anything.

Walker and Alex danced around the dance floor all night long. They enjoyed each other's company and just being in each other's arms.

But soon that was all over and Walker was taking Alex back to her apartment. After one final kiss for the night, he told her he'd be by in the morning to take her to the airport.

------------------------------------

Walker knocked on Alex's apartment door around 6 the next morning. She had to be on the plane by 9 and they had an hour and half drive to the airport in rush hour traffic.

Once at the airport, Walker and Alex stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

"You'll do fine in New York. You're only going because the DA's office is making you." Walker reassured Alex when she started to have second thought about going to New York.

"I would be fine, but I don't like being away from you. And I won't know how you are. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." Alex told Walker and they walked hand in hand toward gate 13.

"I promise I'll come back in one piece. I'll be really careful. After all I have you to come back too and I want to be the one to pick you up at the airport when you get back." Walker said as he kissed Alex.

"You better be the one to pick me up. You're the first one I want to see when I get off the plane."

"Okay. And I got you something." Walker said as he took out a small box.

Alex opened it and inside found a heart shaped locket. Alex opened it and found a picture of her and Walker.

"Oh Walker it's beautiful. I love it and I love you."

"Here let me help you put it on." Walker said as he took the locket and Alex picked up her hair so Walker could clip it around her neck.

"Thank you." Alex said as she kissed Walker.

"And there's one more thing. But you can't open it till you're on the plane." Walker said as he handed Alex an envelope.

"Okay." Alex said as she took it in her hand.

Alex's fight was announced and she had to leave.

"I'll miss you." Walker told Alex, still not wanting to let her go.

"I'll miss you too." Alex said as she kissed Walker and then had to turn around and get on the plane.

---------------------------------------

Once Alex was on the plane, she opened the envelope Walker had given her and read:

THE TOP TEN THINGS THAT

ALEX CAHILL SHOULD

REMEMBER ABOUT

TEXAS AND HER COWBOY

WHILE IN NEW YORK.

THE STARS ALWAYS SHINE BRIGHTER WHEN I'M WITH HER.

CD IS WAITING WITH GOOD OLE 'TEXAS FOOD'

NEVER FORGET TO SAY Y'ALL AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE

I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE CALL HER ALEXANDRA IN NEW YORK, SHE WILL ALWAYS BE ALEX TO ME

I'M PICKING HER UP AT THE AIRPORT AND TAKING HER DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG

EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR HER TO BE BACK HOME. WE MISS HER LOTS!

I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER VOICE AGAIN AND SEE HER WONDERFUL SMILE. SHE WILL ALWAYS BRIGHTEN MY DAY

TEXAS IS THE GREATEST STATE EVER!

I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO ASK HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK!

AND EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T ALWAYS SAY IT OR EVEN SAY IT AS MUCH AS HE SHOULD, CORDELL WALKER LOVES ALEXANDRA CAHILL WITH ALL HIS HEART.

As Alex read the list over and over a tear of joy ran down her face. She now knew she could make it to New York and back and be just fine.

--------------------------------------

That's the end of that story, unless I come up with a way to continue it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. In New York and In Her Pocket

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also this is BEFORE Walker and Alex are engaged. They are just DATING!

---------------------------------

Chapter 2: In New York and In Her…Pocket

Alex woke up at 6 the next morning. She was off to the first of many meetings in the coming weeks. Alex wasn't too thrilled about any of these meetings. They were just about new types of law enforcement and other things that she couldn't figure out how they related to her job but she had been told my the DA that she had to go, so that's what  
Alex did. She went, although she wasn't too happy about it.

Alex called Trivette later that day. She just wanted to know if he had heard from Walker, although she already knew the answer. Probably not because he had only been undercover for that one day.

"Trivette." Trivette said when he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Jimmy it's Alex." Alex told him.

"Hi Alex. How are you?" Trivette asked as he continued to do his work.

"Well, I guess I'm about as fine as I can be. Do you know if Walker's okay?" Alex asked him.

"He just went undercover a few hours ago, he should be just fine, but I'll call you went I hear from him."

"Okay." Alex said into the phone and Trivette could tell that she sounded a little depressed.

"Hey, you'll be home soon and so will Walker. And then…well…never mind."

"Well what?" Alex questioned him.

"You'll find out when you get back here."

"Fine Jimmy. I'd better go; I've got to be at another meeting soon."

"Bye Alex. Talk to you later."

"Bye Jimmy." Alex said as she hung up the phone.

----------------------------

Walker's undercover assignment was going about as good as it could go. He was undercover to bring down a drug kingpin and was trying to gather enough evidence to do that.

"So who are you?" the drug kingpin asked him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Lou Miller." Walker replied.

"And what is your business with me?"

"I was told you were the person to see if I wanted to sell drugs." Walker told him and hoped that he believed him.

"Who told you?"

"Beaverson. He said he worked for you. I hope he didn't lie to me."

"Well if Beaverson said you're good, you most be. Tell you what, I'll give you a chance."

And Walker was in. Now if he could only get through the next three weeks.

----------------------------

Alex's first two weeks in New York were far from the greatest. She was missing Walker way too much and just couldn't wait till they were together again, in another two weeks.

Alex got up early the next morning and pulled on a pair of pants. She had decided to take the day off and treat herself to a day of shopping. The perfect thing to bend a hurt heart when she had to be away from him for as long.

Just then Alex felt something in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Written on it, it said:

TO ALEX CAHILL

FROM HER LOVING COWBOY

Alex opened it. And inside was another list of ten things. This one read:

THE LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT HERSELF

1) SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IN THE WHOLE WORLD

2) SHE IS A TEXAN AT HEART

3) SHE HAS THE MOST WONDERFUL BLUE EYES EVER

4) HER BLONDE HAIR IS SO SOFT AND ALWAYS LOOKS GREAT

5) THE DA'S OFFICE WOULD BE COMPETELY LOST WITHOUT HER

6) MAY IS HER FAVORITE MONTH, I REMEMBER BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SO

7) SHE IS MY LIFE

8) I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER

9) SHE IS EVERYTHING I WANT TO BE WHEN I GROW UP

10) SHE OWNS CORDELL WALKER'S HEART. SHE ALWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL

Once again as Alex read the list, she could believe Walker had really written this. A tear once again fell down her cheek.

---------------------------------------

Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'll write more soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. One Little Visit Isn't Enough

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also this is BEFORE Walker and Alex are engaged. They are just DATING!

---------------------------------

Chapter 3: One Little Visit Isn't Enough

Alex's next week was anything but fun. She didn't have one meeting to go to or even two or three. But at least four a day on some days.

Alex still couldn't figure out why her boss had sent her up here. What in the world would this help her with? Alex thought he probably should have sent someone else up here, but as she pulled on her jacket and started to head out into the stormy weather, an envelope on the floor caught her eye. Alex picked it up and realized it was another 'List of Ten Things' from Walker. But how had it ended up down there and unopened? As Alex read if, her question was answered.

**LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD KNOW ABOUT CORDELL WALKER**

**1) HE KNOWS TEXAS IS BORING WITHOUT HER**

**2) HE LOVES HER NO MATTER WHAT**

**3) THAT DAY IN THE COURTROOM SHE STOLE MY HEART**

**4) I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER**

**5) SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD**

**6) I LOVE HER AND I KNOW I DON'T SAY IT ENOUGH AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT, BUT EVEN WHEN I DON'T SAY IT, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU**

**7) THE UNDERCOVER ASSIGNMENT I'M ON WOULD BE MORE FUN IF I COULD HEAR HER BEAUTIFUL VOICE WHEN I CALL TO CHECK IN**

**8) HE STILL WANTS TO ASK HER THAT QUESTION AFTER HE PICKS HER UP AT THE AIRPORT AND THEY GO DANCING**

**9) I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT**

**10) IF SHE OPENS THE DOOR SHE'LL FIND ME**

Alex opened the door and sure enough there was Walker. Standing there with that boyish look on this face and looking as handsome and wonderful as ever. Alex jumped right into his arms and kissed him time and time again. Three weeks really was too long for them to be apart. How they had ever made it the past three weeks was a complete mystery to her, but Alex was now content in her Cowboy's arms.

After they finished kissing each other, Walker sat Alex back down on her feet. They headed back inside her hotel room and at that moment Alex completely forgot about the meeting that she had been headed to. Walker was here and she was going to enjoy her time with her because her guess was that he would soon be leaving.

"When did you get here?" Alex finally asked him as he sat down on the couch and she sat in his lap.

"A couple hours ago." Walker told her as he kissed her neck. It had been way too long since he had been this close to her and he was going to enjoy it.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you." Alex told him, she didn't understand why he wouldn't call and let her pick him up.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I knew you had a bunch of meetings to go to and I wanted you to be really surprised when I saw you." Walker told her, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Oh well okay." Alex gave in, she couldn't be mad when he had traveled all the way to New York to see her. "How long can you stay?"

"Until morning. Then I have to get back for the bust." Walker told her and he could see the look in her eyes, telling him to stay longer even though she knew he couldn't.

"Then lets go out tonight and do something fun."

"But it's going to ran soon."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

And with that Walker and Alex were headed out the door.

----------------------------

They went to eat at a local restaurant that Alex had found when she went out shopping last week. They ate and enjoyed the night and then started dancing. They danced until the restaurant closed.

Walker and Alex then headed outside, hand in hand, and went to the park. It was beautiful at night. They held hands and kissed under the moonlight.

Walker took off his coat and wrapped it around Alex's shoulders.

"Thanks." Alex told him as he then put his arm around her.

"Anytime. Anything I can do for you." Walker told her and he meant every word.

"You already did something for me. You came to visit me in New York. I honestly didn't' think I would make it up here the full month without seeing you. And then you showed up tonight and I couldn't be happier." Alex told him and then gave him a kiss.

"Well, I couldn't have made it without you either. I missed you so much. Now come on, lets go before it started to rain." Walker told her.

Just then it did indeed start to rain. Walker pulled Alex closer to him as the rain really started to come down hard. He looked down at her face and saw the rain drops falling down them. He bent down and started to kiss each rain drop one by one as they fell down her face.

As Walker did this, Alex smiled at him. She loved him so much and it was times like this that she remembered just how much she truly did love him.

Walker then decided to pick Alex up and carry her to the waiting taxi. Alex giggled most of the way. She loved it when Walker picked her up.

-----------------------------

The next morning Walker had to head back to go on the bust. He really didn't want to leave Alex and Alex didn't want him to leave either.

As Alex walked Walker downstairs, he once again took her in his arms.

"One little visit isn't enough." Alex told him as she stared into his eyes.

"I know. But next week we'll both be back in Dallas and we'll spend as much time together as you want." Walker promised her. He knew that she wasn't any happier about him leaving then he was about leaving.

"You mean as long as work doesn't get in the way." Alex corrected him. As much as she would love to believe that Walker would just drop everything, after years of knowing him she knew this would never happen. There was no way the famous Texas Ranger Cordell John Walker would just drop everything, even if it was just to spend time or have dinner with her.

"Not anymore. These last three weeks have made me realize how much I love you and once our lives get back to normal, I don't want to spend this much time away from you ever again. In fact, I don't want to spend any time away from you; I just don't think our bosses would be too happy about that." Walker told her and was glad that she started smiling.

Walker bent down and gave Alex a kiss.

"I've got to go now. I love you." Walker said and he slipped something into her hand.

"I love you too."

"See you in a week."

"Okay, bye."

And with one final kiss Walker was gone. Alex looked down at what he had put in her hand. She opened it right away; she had a good guess of what it was.

**LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER DURING HER LAST WEEK IN NEW YORK**

**1) NO MATTER HOW GREAT NEW YORK IS, TEXAS IS STILL BETTER**

**2) SHE HAS NO IDEA WHY SHE'S THERE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE'S THERE, BUT THAT SHOULDN'T RUIN HER TIME. SO ENJOY NEW YORK AND DO LOTS OF SHOPPING. BECAUSE EVEN WHEN SHE'S LOW, SHOPPING MAKES HER FEEL GOOD**

**3) ONE MORNING I WANT TO WAKE UP AND SEE HER LYING NEXT TO ME AND IT WILL BE THEN THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD**

**4) CD LOVES HER, TRIVETTE LOVES HER, AND MOST OF ALL I LOVE HER**

**5) WITHOUT HER, LIFE WOULD BE BORING AND THERE WOULD BE NO REASON FOR ME TO LIVE**

**6) OUR KIDS WILL BE BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE SHE WILL BE THEIR MOMMY ONE DAY**

**7) EVEN WHEN THINGS LOOK BAD, YOU CAN STILL FIND A WAY TO TURN THEM AROUND**

**8) DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU?**

**9) I LOVE HER MORE THEN LIFE AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER DURING HER LAST WEEK IN NEW YORK IS THAT CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER AND STILL WANTS TO ASK HER SOMETHING**

-----------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	4. Why Do You Love Me?

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also this is BEFORE Walker and Alex are engaged. They are just DATING!

Author's Note: Thanks to jenny for helping me with the list.

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: Why Do You Love Me?

The next week went just as quick as it came. Alex's meetings came and went. She took tons of notes on all the law enforcement stuff and was ready to give them to the DA on Monday. Now she just had to get through the night and to the plane the next morning.

---------------------------------

Walker's undercover assignment was over that night. The bust went through well and everything turned out like it should. The drugs were taken in and the guys went to jail.

---------------------------------

Alex awoke the next morning to the sound of a knock at her door. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She dragged herself to the door and opened it.

"Are you Miss Alexandra Cahill?" the man asked her. Alex could tell he worked at the hotel by the way he was dressed.

"Umm…yes." Alex told the man.

"This is for you." the man said and handed her an envelope.

"Thank you." Alex said blankly as she took it from him.

"No problem madam." the man said and then left.

Alex took the envelope back into her room and sat on the couch. It was another one of Walker's List of Ten Things.

**LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT ALEX CAHILL SHOULD KNOW BEFORE GOING BACK TO DALLAS**

**1) WHEN SHE GETS BACK TO DALLAS THE STARS WILL SHINE BRIGHTER**

**2) DALLAS WAS SO BORING WITHOUT HER AND EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE HER**

**3) I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK TO DALLAS NO MATTER WHAT**

**4) CD'S CHILI WASN'T THE SAME WITHOUT HER**

**5) AMIGO MISSES HER CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER**

**6) TRIVETTE WANTS HER BACK BECAUSE HE SAYS I HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE SHE LEFT**

**7) HER WORK IS FALLING APART WITHOUT HER**

**8) I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER SWEET ANGELIC VOICE WHEN I CALL ABOUT WARRANTS**

**9) DALLAS JUST ISN'T THE SAME ON LONG NIGHTS WITHOUT HER BY MY SIDE AS I LEAVE THE OFFICE AND HEAD OVER TO THE RANCH FOR THE NIGHT. I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE CAN SPEND THE LONG NIGHTS TOGETHER AGAIN**

**10) I'M WAITING AT THE AIRPORT WITH ROSES AND A KISS JUST FOR HER. NOT TO MENTION SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL JUST FOR HER**

Alex sat on the bed and read the list over and over. Now she really wanted to get home.

---------------------------

Soon it was time for Alex to get ready for the plane trip back. She packed all her bags and left out only a pair of jeans and one of Walker's sweatshirts that she had brought with her. It was big on her, but she felt so warm in it and most of all the shirt carried Walker's scent. Alex loved that. She lifted the shirt to her face and took a deep breathe in. Yep, that was the way Walker smelled alright. And Alex would never grow tired of it.

Alex was soon in the taxi and headed towards the airport. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Walker's number but he didn't pick up. So Alex left a message telling Walker to call her before she got on the plane. She reminded him that her flight took off at 3 pm and should arrive in Dallas around 7 pm.

As Alex arrived at the airport, her cell phone rang. She answered it really quick because she thought it was Walker. Much to her displeasure it wasn't him, it was CD.

"Hi darlin'." CD greeted her over the phone.

"Hi CD." Alex told him, she knew she probably sounded disappointed because she was really hoping that it would be Walker.

"Is your flight running on time? Walker wanted me to ask you." CD explained to her.

"Yeah, it's running on time as far as I know. And I left a message on Walker's phone telling him that." Alex told him.

"Alex honey you know that Walker doesn't take his phone anywhere. And you know he only got it because you made him."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I know CD. He is still picking me up at the airport?"

"As far as I know."

"Okay, I've got to go, my flight is about to take off."

"Oh honey. I'll talk to you later when you get back home."

"Okay CD. Bye."

Alex hung up the phone and headed to gate 13. She was soon sitting on the plane and was finally headed home after a month in New York.

-----------------------------

"That one?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah that one." Walker said.

------------------------------

A little over 4 hours later Alex's plane touched down in Dallas. She almost ran off of it, trying to get to her loving Cowboy as quick as she could. But it didn't seem like it was quick enough. One minute turned into two and two quickly turned into three. Why was time suddenly standing still? Was there something wrong with the world that just wanted to keep her away from Walker for just a bit later, just to see if they could take it?

Then she saw him. Walker. Standing there with the same boyish look on his face that he had that day in New York last week when he surprised her with a visit. This time he had roses in his hand. But that didn't stop Alex from dropping her bags where she stood and running right to Walker and jumping in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. At that moment Walker and Alex couldn't have been more content. Wrapped in each others arms, kissing in front of a bunch of people, they were happy. After a month apart and only a short visit over that month, nothing was going to keep them apart that night. Nothing in the whole world.

Walker finally put Alex back down on her feet. He looked her in the face. He couldn't remember a time when she had looked better or more beautiful. And Alex felt the same way. She couldn't remember a time when Walker had looked better. A month apart really did do them some good, it made there relationship stronger. But there was still something missing.

Walker helped Alex get all her bags to his truck. He then took her to her apartment so she could change and then they headed off to an unknown destination.

About half an hour later they arrived at the cabin that they spent the summers at when they had breaks from work.

Walker told Alex that he wanted to take her up on the roof as that they could look up at all the stars. So Walker helped Alex to the top of the roof. It was getting a little chilly so Walker took off his coat and wrapped it around Alex.

"Alex do you remember that I kept writing that I wanted to ask you something." Walker said as he looked into Alex's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen and they always made his heart melt.

"Yeah I do." Alex told him as she looked into Walker's eyes and searched for any clue as to what he wanted to ask her. Could it possibly be that her dreams were finally coming true? Was Walker about to ask her to marry him? She could only hope.

"Well the first thing I want to ask you is why do you love me?" Walker asked her and he watched as her face went from happy to clueless in a matter of seconds.

"What?" Alex said completely clueless and without thinking at all about what had come out of her mouth.

"Why do you love me? You tell me why you love me and then I'll tell you why I love you." Walker said as he tried to make a deal with the beautiful woman sitting in arms.

"I love you Cordell Walker with everything I am. I love you more then you'll ever know. As for why I love you well if I told you every reason we'd be sitting her till forever. I love you because you've always been there for me when I needed you the most. You were my rock and the only person that was able to keep my sane sometimes. Every time I let work become too important to me, you had a way of making me remember what life was about just my looking at me. Every time you smiled at me I fell in love again. And even at my lowest moments your winks made me feel safe. I know that sounds strange but every time you winked at me during a really horrible time, I somehow knew that everything would turn out just fine. I love that you are your own person. You don't get influenced to easily by other people. And you stand up for what is right. You always do the right thing no matter what. And then every time that I think you are completely hopeless and will never change, you do something to surprise me. When you came to visit me in New York I knew that I would be able to make it rest of the time I had to stay there. I never even in my wildest dreams ever dreamed that you would come to New York just to see me when you had an undercover assignment to be working on. I guess I love you because you're you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now why do you love me?" Alex questioned him.

"I love you Alexandra Cahill for more reasons then you'll ever be able to guess. I love you so much and would die for you and do anything for you. You are my life, you make me whole and without you I would be completely lost. You are the light at the end of the tunnel when I'm down and you always know what to say to make me feel good. I love you because you are Alexandra Cahill and you won't let anyone change anything about you. You're proud of who you are and I love that about you. Alex you are the most independent, stubborn, strong-willed, good-looking person I have ever met. You know exactly who you are and what you want out of life. And most of all you know how to get it. When you start something you finish it. You won't stop halfway through and say I give up or it's too hard. And you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I always thought your beauty masked who you really are, but it doesn't. It just enhances it. Your smile makes my heart skip a few beats and every time you walk into a room I can feel myself turning red and smiling. You are everything I want to be when I grow old and one day I hope you will be my wife. And you don't look to me to make you happy. You take responsibility for your own happiest. Although I hope one day I will be able to make you even happier. I guess I love you because you love yourself so much. You loved yourself from day one and because you loved yourself, you were able to love me too and I was able to love you."

Alex sat there speechless as Walker finished his little speech. She never dreamed Walker would say something even close to that to her. But now as they sat there on the top of the roof it seemed to Alex that her dreams were finally coming true. Walker was being so romantic and she only hoped that it would continue.

"And now there's no more thing I have to ask you Alex." Walker sat and he switched positions and pulled a little black box from his pocket.

Alex started to get tears in her eyes. She knew what was about to happen. Her dreams were about to come true.

"Alexandra Cahill I love you with all my heart. I love everything about you. Alex, will you marry me?" Walker asked as he slipped the ring on Alex's finger.

Alex throw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes." Alex said and repeated several times over. Alex started to cry tears of joy. She then looked him right in the face and they kissed. Sealing there vow of love for each other.

--------------------------

Okay I know that probably sounds like a good ending and all but I promise you I'm going to write more. I have an idea for something in like a couple of chapters. So as always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	5. Just So You’ll Always Remember

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

------------------------------

Chapter 5: Just So You'll Always Remember

Walker and Alex stayed up on the roof wrapped in each other's arms and enjoyed being together all night for the first time in a really long time. They enjoyed looking up at the stars and for everyone they saw they named one thing they loved about the other one.

"And I love that you are funny." Alex told Walker.

"I love that you are cute." Walker said and Alex started laughing.

"I love you because you're always there for me."

"I love you cause you're you."

"And I love you just because." Alex said as she kissed him and then Walker returned the kiss.

After kissing for several minutes, Walker leaned up reliantly. "Let's go inside where it's warmer." Walker told Alex and then pulled her to her feet. Walker helped Alex down from the roof and they headed inside the cabin. Walker and Alex spent the night wrapped in each other's arms and for the first time in a long time enjoyed a nice peaceful night alone, just enjoying being with one another. Neither one could ask for anything more after a month apart that only included one short visit.

Walker rose with the birds the next morning. He watched Alex sleep for a few minutes before he realized that there was still something he needed to do. The previous night he had told Alex why he loved her and now he was going to make sure she always remembered.

Walker walked across the room to the desk in the corner. He turned on the light and started to write yet another 'list of ten things.' He knew Alex had been enjoying them and he intended to continue them.

Once Walker was finished, he put the 'list of ten things' in an envelope and sealed it. He then wanted to put the envelope somewhere where he knew Alex would find it. But where? He had already put one in her pocket and then at other odd spots where he knew she'd come across them but where could he put this one?

About half an hour later Walker decided that if he simply put it on the table in the kitchen and walked by it as if he didn't notice it, Alex would pick it up and read it once again.

Walker headed back into the cabin bedroom to watch Alex sleep. She only slept for a few more minutes and she smiled as she woke up and found Walker smiling back at her.

"Morning sleepy-head." Walker said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Morning Cowboy. And just who are you calling sleepy-head? It's only a little after 6." Alex questioned Walker playfully.

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast while you take a shower." Walker told Alex.

"Can't I make breakfast with you?"

"If you want to I just thought you might like to enjoy a nice warm shower instead and then that way I could fix you a wonderful breakfast."

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess I should go take a shower." And with that Alex got up and headed to the shower while Walker headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Alex stepped into the kitchen 30 minutes later to the smell of bacon and eggs. She went up and gave Walker a kiss and then noticed an envelope on the table. She walked over to the table and picked it up. It read:

TO ALEX THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

FROM WALKER THE MAN WHOSE HEART SHE OWNS

Alex turned the envelope over and opened it. Inside she found a 'list of ten things.'

LAST NIGHT I TOLD YOU WHY I LOVE YOU. WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER FORGET. SO THIS IS THE LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD ALWAYS REMEMBER ABOUT WHY CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER SO MUCH

1) SHE IS INDEPENDENT

2) SHE IS HER OWN PERSON

3) SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS IN LIFE AND HOW TO GET IT

4) SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS AND I LOVE THAT SO MUCH ABOUT HER

5) SHE IS THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO

6) EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME, I KNOW THAT SHE WOULD HAVE WAITED FOREVER BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME TOO

7) SHE IS THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW

8) SHE MAKES ME WHOLE. SHE MAKES MY LIFE COMPLETE AND GIVES MEANING TO IT

9) SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET

10) AND THE FINAL THING ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER ABOUT WHY CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER SO MUCH IS BECAUSE SHE IS HERSELF. SHE'S PROUD OF WHO SHE IS AND WHERE SHE COMES FROM. SHE WON'T LET ANYONE CHANGE WHO SHE IS. AND BECAUSE SHE LOVES HERSELF SO MUCH AND KNOWS WHO SHE IS, SHE WAS ABLE TO LOVE ME TOO.

As Alex finished reading Walker's latest 'list of ten things' she knew she was more in love then ever with him.

Walker and Alex finished there breakfast and headed back to Dallas a few hours later.

--------------------------------

Yeah so that's it. I've been having major writer's block so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Not sure if I will with exams and stuff next week. So yeah I promise I'm going somewhere with all this. So yeah please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	6. First Night Back in Dallas

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

------------------------------

Chapter 6: First Night Back in Dallas

Walker and Alex finally made it back to Dallas around noon. They had taken their time getting back to Dallas, making sure to stop every now and then and enjoy the view around them. They both agreed that it was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen.

"But you're still more beautiful." Walker had whispered into Alex's ear and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Aww…you're so sweet." Alex whispered back and returned the kiss.

"I try."

But that had been hours ago. And now Walker and Alex were headed back to Dallas. And the first thing on their lists of things to do (after going home and unpacking) was to tell Trivette and CD that they were engaged.

Walker and Alex arrived at CD's after they went home and unpacked their bags. They couldn't wait to see the looks on their friends faces when they finally told them. They were sure they'd be shocked or at the very least a little surprised that Walker had finally popped the question.

So Walker and Alex finally walked into CD's to find Trivette and CD sitting at the bar playing chess.

"Who's winning?" Alex asked as she took a sit next to Trivette and then Walker sat down next to her.

"Well Jimmy is for the moment honey but don't you worry, I will catch up any moment now." CD told Alex as he tried to think about his next move.

The room was quite for several moments before CD spoke again.

"So where'd you guys disappear to last night? I didn't see you guys." CD told them as he waited for Trivette to make a move.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with my girl after she had been away for so long." Walker told them as Trivette made his move. He put his arm around Alex and pulled her closer.

"Have fun?" Trivette asked without even thinking about what he was saying.

"As a matter of fact, we had a blast." Alex told them as CD moved his chess piece.

"That's great." CD told them in a daze as he sat trying to figure out if he had made the right move or not, but he soon gave up trying to figure it out.

"And that's not the best news." Alex added, thinking that they were never going to figure out that Walker and her had gotten engaged because they were a little to into their chess game.

"And just what is the best news darlin'?" CD asked as he waited for Trivette to once again make a move.

"We got engaged." Alex told them as Walker pulled her closer once again.

Trivette and CD both looked up and forgot about their chess game. Their mouths dropped wide open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. After 5 years Walker had finally asked Alex to marry him.

The room stayed silent for several more minutes before Walker broke the silence.

"Are you guys okay?" Walker asked them after they still had failed to say anything.

"Yeah I just can't believe that you finally asked her that's all." Trivette said.

"What Jimmy meant to say was congratulations. Congratulations." CD told them and then walked over and gave Alex a hug.

"Yeah congrats." Trivette finally got out.

Walker and Alex stayed and talked to Trivette and CD for a while before finally leaving, still wanting to spend as much time together as possible after being away for so long. They were truly starting to enjoy there time together.

Walker and Alex went dancing again that night. Walker took Alex home around midnight and once again Alex found a list waiting for her when she got there. She was amazed at how Walker always managed to slip them into different places and never get caught. Oh well, she just laughed about it.

Alex started to read Walker's latest list.

**LIST OF TEN THINGS CORDELL WALKER HOPES ALEXANDRA CAHILL KNOWS**

**1) SHE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE LAST NIGHT WHEN SHE SAID SHE WOULD MARRY ME**

**2) SHE EYES ARE MY FAVORITE SHADE OF BLUE AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SHADE OF BLUE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE**

**3) I TRULY CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY HER AND I HOPE WE CAN GET MARRIED SOON**

**4) WE WILL HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN BECAUSE SHE WILL BE THEIR MOTHER**

**5) I LOVE HER MORE THEN I WILL EVER BE ABLE TO TELL HER I JUST HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU**

**6) YOU ARE WONDERFUL IN EVERY WAY**

**7) THE DA'S OFFICE CALLED, THEY'RE GLAD YOU'RE BACK IN DALLAS**

**8) I'M STILL HAPPIER THAT YOU'RE BACK IN DALLAS**

**9) SHE IN THE MOST SPECIAL PERSON IN THE WORLD TO ME AND MEANS SO MUCH TO ME**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING CORDELL WALKER HOPES ALEXANDRA CAHILL KNOWS IS THAT DAY IN COURT WHEN SHE LOOKED UP AT ME, I KNEW WE WOULD END UP TOGETHER AND NOW MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE. THANK YOU.**

Alex finished the list after reading it several more times and placed in with the rest of the lists he had given her. Alex knew that she was more in love then ever with her Cowboy at that moment.

-------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm trying to update sooner now that I'm not as busy as I was but I've still having writer's block on some things. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	7. Wedding Plans…Sort Of

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Just a short little fanfic. This will probably be the only chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

------------------------------

Chapter 7: Wedding Plans…Sort Of

The next few weeks came and went by. Life was pretty much back to normal in Walker's and Alex's lives. They enjoyed quiet nights wrapped in each other's arms in front of a warm fire at the ranch. They spent the days working and making wedding plans although nothing was for sure…yet. Walker and Alex had both agreed on one thing. They wanted to get married quickly and start a family. So they planned to get married the following May. The reason was simple. And it could be found in one of Walker's lists.

OUR WEDDING WILL BE COMING SOON AND THESE ARE MY LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT I WOULD LOVE TO HAPPEN THERE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD MAKE ALEXANDRA CAHILL THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE AND THAT WOULD MAKE CORDELL WALKER THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE

1) I KNOW YOU WOULD LOVE TO GET MARRIED OUTSIDE SO I SAY LETS DO IT

2) LETS HAVE TONS OF FLOWERS AND ROSES BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THEY MAKE YOU SMILE

3) YEP I'LL BE WEARING A TUX, NOT BECAUSE I HAVE TOO BECAUSE I WANT TO FOR YOU

4) I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH OUT WEDDING COSTS, I WANT IT TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR LIVES

5) OH THE CAKE YOU HAD ME TRY, IT WAS DELICIOUS AND YOU ASKED WHICH ONE I LIKE BEST. I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR CAKE OR WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE AS ALL AS YOU LIKE IT AND I GET MARRIED TO YOU THAT DAY

6) I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR DAD TO WALK YOU DOWN THE AISLE AND THAT WOULD MAKE YOU EVEN HAPPIER THAT DAY

7) I HOPE YOU FIND THE WEDDING DRESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR BUT FOR THE RECORD YOU WOULD LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN ANYTHING

8) AND A LITTLE OFF TOPIC HERE, BUT I JUST HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU

9) AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY I'LL BE HAPPY

10) AND THE FINAL THING I WANT IS FOR OUR WEDDING TO BE IN MAY BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME THAT MAY WAS YOUR FAVORITE MONTH AND YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO GET MARRIED IN MAY. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY LETS MAKE YOUR DREAM COME TRUE

Alex remembered how she had told Walker that their wedding day wasn't only about her, and she could still remember what he had said.

"_Alex you've already given me more then I could ever have asked for. You loved me for who I was and no matter what that's all I'll ever need. I know that our wedding isn't only about you but I really do want it to you dream come true." Walker had told her._

Alex had smiled at this comment. She loved him so much and knew he meant well.

But that had been several weeks ago and their wedding plans weren't really close to being complete. Not that they were complaining at all. They figured the longer it took for them to make wedding plans the longer they could spend the nights wrapped in each other's arms, not that they wouldn't be doing that anyway.

Walker and Alex sat down in front of the fire that night, the same way they had for the pass several weeks. They looked through wedding books. They saw things they liked and things that they really couldn't figure out what it was suppose to be. They laughed through the night, not getting much done.

"What about these?" Alex asked as she pointed to another picture of plates in the wedding book that they were currently looking through.

"Hmm…" Walker said and pretended to be thinking. "I think that your lips look a lot better then those plates."

"Oh Walker…" was all Alex was able to get out before Walker leaned down until his lips met hers and he gave her a long lingering kiss.

"Okay, but seriously we have to get some things done." Alex started to say as she started to part her lips. She didn't really want to stop kissing Walker but she also knew that if they didn't get some thing done tonight, but the time next May came they would be so behind.

"We could always do those things later. Like after we kiss some more." Walker said as he pulled Alex in for another kiss.

Alex gave in and they kissed once more.

Around midnight, Walker and Alex fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The wedding books and notebooks lay on the floor, completely forgotten. There were marks on some of the pages and X's through some of the things. But at that moment in time, Walker and Alex were right where they both wanted to be…in each other's arms.

They awoke to the sounds of birds the next morning, although Walker was up before the birds. He looked at Alex sleeping, not wanting to move too much because he didn't want to wake her up. But soon Alex started to stir and Walker decided to wake her with a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Walker questioned Alex as she leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at her Cowboy.

"I always sleep well with you by my side." Alex said as she smiled at Walker who had also moved to lean on his elbow now that Alex was awake.

"I'll take that as a yes." Walker said and leaned in to kiss Alex again.

They got up and Alex went to take a shower while Walker started breakfast. She ran to his room and grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and his Texas Ranger sweatshirt, both of which were big on her, to put on once she was done with her shower. Alex would have brought a set of clothes over, but they hadn't planned on spending the whole night together. They had just fallen asleep looking through wedding magazines.

Alex finished her shower and went down to the kitchen to take over breakfast while Walker went to take a shower. When Walker was done with his shower, breakfast was ready.

"Alex do you wanna take a ride today? We haven't gone horseback riding in a while and it would be fun." Walker said as they finished their breakfast.

"I thought we were going to work on our wedding plans." Alex said. In all honesty, she really wanted to get riding but she also knew that if they didn't make some arrangements for their wedding soon, it would probably never get done. True they still didn't have a date yet other then the fact that it would be in May, which was only a few months away, but Alex still wanted to at least have some idea of what they wanted for the wedding.

"Well…" Walker started to say as he thought, he really did want to go riding with Alex and he knew there had to be a way to talk her into it. "We could always take the wedding stuff with us and look through it once we get to the lake." Walker suggested.

Thinking about this for several minutes, Alex finally gave in. "Fine."

An hour later, the horses were saddled up and Walker and Alex were headed to the lake.

They arrived at the lake a little after 10 and got off the horses. Walker tied them up and Alex got the wedding stuff out of the backpack and laid them on the blanket that Walker had laid down on the grass.

Walker joined her a few minutes later. They looked through the books for a while, going through the same routine they went through the night before. Crossing out the things they didn't like and making a note of the things they liked. They were holding each other and as Alex went to turn, she fell back onto the blanket.

Walker bent down to kiss her and within minutes they had once again completely forgotten about the wedding books and plans that were suppose to be made.

Before long it was time of Walker and Alex to head back to the ranch. The wedding plans still hadn't been made.

----------------------------------

Hope everyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. The Key to My Heart

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Key to My Heart

Their wedding was coming fast. Christmas had pasted and Walker and Alex's wedding was a little over 3 months away. They had finally decided on the dishes and all the other stuff that went along with that. Alex was still looking for the perfect wedding dress although Walker had assured her she would look gorgeous in any dress.

Walker's latest case was almost over and the trial Alex was working on we set to end in a few short days. They decided that this would be the perfect time to go on a getaway. They would finally get to spend some much needed time together.

Walker and Alex planned a weekend getaway to Lake Ebby. They decided it was the perfect place to have some time alone and just get away from all the pressures of work. Though they both enjoyed their jobs and all the parts of their lives, they did need a break every now and then. Walker and Alex could both remember a time in their lives when even if they took a vacation (which was rare) they would always end up doing work or running into bad guys. But now that was all in the past. Walker and Alex could now go away for the weekend and enjoy themselves.

So it was all set. Walker had left the office an hour before Alex on Friday. They had both planned on leaving at 4 that afternoon so they could get packed and stuff and be at Lake Ebby by 7 at the latest. But Walker got off at 3 because he had a pit stop to make before going home to pack and that pit stop was at the jewelry store.

Walker picked Alex up at her apartment, 2 ½ hours later and they arrived at Lake Ebby a little before seven.

Walker and Alex sat up the tent and got everything out of the truck that they would need for that night and the following morning. They had decided that they would get everything else they needed from the truck the following afternoon, but tonight, they just wanted to spend time together.

After the tent was set up, and their sleeping bags were laid out, Walker and Alex headed down to the lake, hand in hand.

They sat down on a log overlooking the lake.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it Walker?" Alex said as she tried to remember the last time she and Walker were together somewhere and she felt this great.

"Yeah it is. We should have left Dallas a long time ago and headed out here. I can't tell you how much I've missed you the pass few weeks." Walker said as he leaned over and kissed Alex.

"I know, I've missed you too honey. But we both had work to get done and so many other things going on, trying to plan our wedding, doing our jobs, not to mention the HOPE Center and Kick Drugs Out Of America." Alex said and leaned against Walker, now completely at ease and content in her loving Cowboy's arms.

"I know we have other things going on in our lives Alex, but sometimes I just wish we could spend more time like we are right now, out in the middle of nowhere with just each other. I mean I know we have other responsibilities but I miss you so much when it feels like we only see each other at work and the time we do spend together is talking about criminals or something. I just wonder…" Walker stopped mid-sentence, not sure, if he should continue and tell Alex exactly what was on his mind. He had opened up so much since he met her and now there wasn't anything that he hid from Alex, but he didn't really what to say the one thing that concerned him the most.

"You wonder what Walker?" Alex said as she sat up and looked at her so-to-be-husband.

"I wonder how it will be once we are married. I mean right now, we are always so busy and don't hardly see each other. Once we are married, I know we'll see each other at home and stuff, but I don't ever want to get so busy that we can't find time to spend together or with our children." Walker told her.

"Oh, so now we're having kids." Alex started to say, trying to get Walker to smile. It worked. "Honey, I will never get too busy to spend time with you or any of the kids you think we're having. You will always be the most important person in my life and I love you so much. True, sometimes we are going to be more busy then others, but just know that no matter how busy we are, not a day goes by when I don't think of you honey."

"I guess you're right, it just feels weird not spending so much time together now that we are engaged. And yes Alex, I want to have kids with you. I can't dream of not having kids with the most beautiful woman in the world. And just so you know, I love you too and not a day goes by when I don't think of you either."

"You're so sweet honey."

Walker and Alex spent the night, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the smell of the lake and the smells of the first early signs of spring. This was one of Walker and Alex's favorite times to spend together. Just when winter was ending and spring was beginning, sitting by the lake, miles away from the distractions of the busy city life, and just able to be together and not worry about warrants or some bad-guy who was causing harm to the community. They loved every part of their lives, but there was still times when Walker and Alex were glad to get away from their busy lives.

A few hours later, Walker and Alex made their way to the tent and got ready for bed. They slept peaceful through the night, Walker had his arm around Alex, and Alex cuddled closer and closer to Walker all night long.

Walker was out of bed early the next morning. He went to the truck and got his surprise for Alex from it. It was a little box from the jewelry store but this time it didn't have one letter but two.

When Alex woke up, she found Walker staring at her.

"How long have you been there?" Alex asked as she tried to sit up, still a little tired.

"Not long enough. I love watching you sleep." Walker replied and leaned down to kiss her.

"You know what?"

"No what?"

"I love watching you sleep too. Maybe one day you'll sleep in and let me wake up before you so I can enjoy it too." Alex said and smiled at her loving Cowboy.

"Maybe. But I'm going to start breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed for we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Walker said as he left the tent and headed out to the fire to start breakfast.

Alex turned over to find her clothes. But instead, she found a little black box and two envelopes. One envelope was attached to the box and the other was lying off to the side. She opened the box first and found a silver key. Alex looked at it for several moments before deciding to open up the envelope that had been attached to it. Inside it read:

SWEETHEART,

I KNOW I'VE NEVER SAID IT ENOUGH BUT I LOVE YOU. ANYWAY I WAS IN THE JEWELRY STORE THE OTHER DAY (I CAN SEE THE SMILE COMING TO YOUR FACE AS YOU READ THAT) AND I SAW THE PERFECT THING THAT REMINDED ME OF YOU. NOW I KNOW YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER WEAR IT, BUT I DIDN'T CARE. ALEX, YOU HAVE THE KEY TO MY HEART AND I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE THIS. LIKE I SAID, I KNOW YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER WEAR IT, BUT STILL YOU DO HAVE THE KEY TO MY HEART. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT THE KEY TO MY HEART, READ THE NEXT ENVELOPE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.

I LOVE YOU

YOUR COWBOY

Alex opened the next envelope. It read:

THE TEN WAYS ALEXANDRA CAHILL GOT THE KEY TO CORDELL WALKER'S HEART

1) SHE STOLE MY HEART FIRST

2) SHE LOVED ME JUST THE WAY I WAS

3) SHE GAVE ME EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED IN LIFE

4) SHE RESPECTED ME

5) SHE ALWAYS MADE ME FEEL GOOD

6) SHE'S THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED HER THE MOST

7) SHE LOVED ALL MY FAULTS

8) SHE BRIGHTENS UP MY WORLD

9) NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED, SHE STUCK BY MY SIDE

10) SHE LOVED ME FOR THE DIRTY COWBOY I WAS AND NEVER TRIED/TRIES TO CHANGE ME

Alex read Walker list over and over again, not really sure what to say. Alex got dressed and then headed out to see Walker and see what he had up his sleeve his time.

--------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken so long for me to get another chapter up. I've been having major writer's block and will try to get more up sooner. But yeah, hope you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	9. Don’t You Trust Me

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

------------------------------

Chapter 9: Don't You Trust Me

Walker and Alex finished breakfast and then headed out, but to where, Alex didn't know because Walker still wouldn't gave a hint away. Alex knew that it must be something really special then. And because of that, she would wait, or at the very least try not to think so much about what her Cowboy had up his sleeve.

After about an hour of hiking, they finally reached their destination. They were on a cliff, overlooking Lake Ebby.

Walker and Alex stood there for several moments, both in aw of how beautiful it was up there, not to mention how peaceful it was.

Walker suddenly turned to Alex. "Close your eyes." He said and then watched as her face changed from happy to unsure.

"Close my eyes." Alex repeated to him.

"Don't you trust me?" Walker questioned the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Of course I trust you." Alex told him trying to hide the unsure look she was sure was still on her face.

"Then close your eyes." Walker repeated and Alex finally closed her eyes.

Walker turned so that he was behind Alex. He then placed his hands on her arms and slowly guided her to the edge of the cliff so that she was still safe and wouldn't fall off. Walker wrapped his arms around her and then said, "Now, open your eyes."

Alex did as she was instructed to. She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen before. She was standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the mountains and the valley before. And she wasn't scared. She was wrapped in her Cowboy's arms and felt safe there. She knew that Walker wasn't going to let anything happen to her and she loved that. She knew that Walker wouldn't have brought her out here and guided her to the edge of the cliff if there was any chance that something was going to happen and she could get hurt. And the view before her was amazing. It was so peaceful. And she loved it!

"Walker it's beautiful." Alex finally said once she found her voice.

"I know it is. I've come up here several times before when you're away for a really long time and I miss you." Walker said as he enjoyed having her in his arms and being up on the cliff.

"Why do you come up here when you miss me?" Alex asked as she leaned back to look into Walker's eyes.

"Do you see the color of the sky?" Walker questioned.

"Yeah." Alex answered a little unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Well, the color of the sky up here is the exact same color as your eyes. And I come up here when I miss you because the color of the sky reminds me of the color of your eyes." Walker said and leaned down to kiss her before he continued. "And I love looking into your eyes because they lead right into your soul and show the world who you truly are. Your eyes show everything that you want and need and they also shows how to make you happy. Ever since we first time we met in the courthouse, I always thought your eyes lead the way into your soul and over the course of knowing you, I found out that they do."

Alex stood there amazed for a minute. She couldn't believe that those words had just come out of his mouth. Sure, she had heard him say romantic things before but she was still just as amazed that he had said them.

Finally, Walker started to step back and away from the edge of the cliff. He kept his arms wrapped around Alex until he was sure that they were far enough away from it that she wouldn't fall.

They spent the better part of the day on the cliff, still looking out at the sky, wondering how anything could be as peaceful as it was out there. They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, glad that they had finally been able to get away.

Yet there was still something on Alex's mind. For a while now she had wanted to tell Walker just how much his 'list of ten things' meant to her. Yet she could never find the right time to do it. And now was the right time, out there alone, away from all the distractions of their everyday lives. Alex was just about to tell him when she heard the words "Come on Alex, we'd better get back before it gets too dark."

Alex stood up before saying anything and her and Walker started back for their campsite.

They walked hand-in-hand the whole way back.

"I'll start dinner." Alex told him as they finally reached the campsite. They had brought some food and coffee and stuff along with them. And they had both been very grateful for the coffee when they returned to their campsite because it had been a long hike, and a long day without any coffee.

They had dinner and then spent another night sitting on the log and looking out at the lake. They still loved being there; sitting together in the middle of the night and it never grew old.

Alex had decided to call it a night a little earlier then she thought she was going to. But truth be told, the day had worn her old a little bit and she was ready to go to sleep.

"I love you Walker." Alex told him before heading to the tent.

"I love you too Alex. Hope you have a good sleep. If you're still up when I go to bed then I'll kiss you good-night." Walker told her and smiled.

"And if I'm not up Cowboy, then what?" Alex questioned him.

"Then I'll kiss you twice." Walker said and then watched as Alex turned around to head to bed. "Good-night." He yelled after her.

"Good-night." Alex called back.

Just as Alex was lying down to go to sleep, she spotted a piece of paper lying on the floor of the tent. Alex picked it up. It wasn't addressed to anyone so she opened it and found another 'list of ten things' from Walker.

**FOR A WHILE NOW I'VE BEEN WONDERING HOW YOU COULD LOVE ME, A DIRTY OLD COWBOY. I MEAN I KNOW IN THE BEGINNING WE DIDN'T REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT OVER THE YEARS YOU'VE SHOWN ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE AND I HOPE I'VE BEEN ABLE TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. SO THIS IS MY LIST OF TEN THINGS I LOVE THE MOST ABOUT YOU ALEX**

**1) YOU LET ME INTO YOUR WORLD AND SHOWED ME THE REAL ALEXANDRA CAHILL**

**2) YOU ALWAYS STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN**

**3) YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND**

**4) YOU ACCEPTED ME AND ALL MY FAULTS**

**5) YOU LISTENED WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY PAST AND MY PARENTS AND THEY YOU HAD A SHOULDER FOR ME TO CRY ON WHEN I NEEDED TO CRY**

**6) YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON**

**7) YOU CHASE AFTER YOUR DREAMS AND WHAT YOU WANT IN LIFE**

**8) YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**

**9) YOU LOVED YOURSELF AND YOU LOVED ME AND YOU LET ME LOVE YOU AND PROTECT YOU EVEN WHEN I KNOW IT GOT ON OUR NERVES**

**10) I JUST REALIZED THAT THERE ARE WAY MORE THEN 10 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU AND I CAN'T FIT THEM ALL IN THIS LIST**

Alex sat the list down and knew that she would have wonderful dreams that night. Right before she went to bed, she made a mental note to tell Walker how much his 'list of ten things' meant to her.

------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. So yeah please review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I come up with another idea.


	10. For You

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

Another Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've had writer's block and so much going on that I haven't had much time to write. Then I was sick for a while. I'll try to get the chapters up much sooner and I promise I won't forget about this story. I'm just trying to get through the next few chapters because I have an idea for the other ones that I think you'll like.

------------------------------

Chapter 10: For You

Just like Walker had promised, since Alex was asleep, he kissed her twice before he went to bed. Alex stirred a little in her sleep and opened her eyes to see who it was. Seeing Walker smiling back at her, she snuggled a little closer to him and then drifted back off to sleep. Walker laid there for a minute, participating in his favorite activities, watching Alex sleep. Soon Walker found himself drifting off into sleep.

Alex woke up first in the morning, which was unusual because Walker usually got up with the birds. Alex climbed out of the tent, careful not to step on Walker, and headed out to start the coffee. Even out in the middle of the woods, coffee was still a necessity when waking up first thing in the morning. Alex soon started breakfast.

Walker could smell breakfast in the tent. He stomach growled, letting him know that he was indeed hungry. Soon Walker was pulling himself out of bed and he was heading outside.

"Morning beautiful." Walker said as he walked up and placed his arms around Alex.

"Morning yourself." Alex said as she leaned back and kissed him.

"So what do you want to today honey," he asked as he wrapped his arms about Alex.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you," she add as she once again leaned back to kiss her beloved Cowboy.

"Well then how about a hike, or we could spend the day down by the lake, fishing." Walker said as the thought of fishing with Alex came to his mind. Fishing with Alex usually meant Alex holding the fishing rod while Walker put his arms around Alex's waist and holding her close.

"Umm…" Alex said as she pretended to think it over but she already knew which one she wanted to do. "….lets….go….fishing!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Walker and Alex finished there breakfast and then got everything they would need for fishing. Soon they were walking hand in hand over to the dock and a few minutes later they were just as Walker had imagined they would be earlier that day. Walker sat behind Alex with his arms around her waist and Alex was leaning back against Walker with the fishing rod in her hands. They were enjoying just being together and being able to relax. It was exactly what they liked the best. Being out in the middle of no where with only each other.

The time passed slowly. The fish weren't biting that day and around lunchtime Walker and Alex decided to head back. They wanted to enjoy their remaining time together before they headed back that night.

"Walker, this had been wonderful." Alex told her beloved-Cowboy as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought you would. But you know what honey?" Walker started to say, but was then distracted by yet another kiss from Alex.

"What?" she questioned when their kiss ended.

Walker thought for a moment. He really didn't want to go back to Dallas, but he knew they both had work and other commitments to get back to. "We've got to get going so we can get back to Dallas, unless you want to be late."

"I wouldn't mind being a little late. Unless of course you want to get back early, we could always go over wedding details and this time _try_ to get some of it done. I really don't want it to be the week before the wedding and not have the patterns or anything else done."

"Would it make you happy if we got some of it done?" Walker questioned although he already had a pretty good idea of what her answer would be.

"You have no idea how happy it would make me, as long as you're with me," she said, pulling him in for yet another kiss.

Once the kiss ended, Walker said, "Okay, I'll do it then. For you."

----------------------------------------

Walker and Alex finally headed back to Dallas once they were packed up. They ended up going to CD's to catch up with everyone and just like Walker had promised, they started working on wedding details. They were growing really excited now, with the wedding only months away. Alex went over every detail not just once or twice, but three times, making sure everything would be prefect.

"What do you think of this? And this?" Alex asked Walker every few minutes.

"Honey if you like it then I like it." Walker had told her repeatedly, but Alex still asked because she wanted to include Walker in everything.

By the end of the night, they had finally picked out some wedding patterns and after saying good-bye to everything, Walker took Alex back to her apartment.

When they arrived at her apartment, Walker jumped out of the truck and went to open the truck door for Alex. He then helped her carry all of her things up to her apartment before kissing her goodnight and heading home. But not before leaving something special for her on the table in her bedroom.

Alex locked the door and was just getting ready to go to bed when she finally realized the piece of paper lying on the table. She didn't recognize it from anywhere, so she picked it up to start reading it.

**LIST OF TEN THINGS CORDELL WALKER WILL MISS THE MOST ABOUT CAMPING WITH ALEXANDRA CAHILL (SO TO BE WALKER)**

**1) BEING AROUND HER SO MUCH**

**2) NOT HAVING TO RUN OFF EVERY FEW MINUTES TO DEAL WITH A PROBLEM**

**3) JUST GETTING TO SPEND TIME WITH HER**

**4) TALKING ABOUT THE WEDDING PLANS THAT HAVE TO BE MADE**

**5) SEEING HER SLEEP AT NIGHT**

**6) KISSING HER TO WAKE HER UP WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING**

**7) JUST BEING AROUND HER ALL THE TIME**

**8) OH AND DID I MENTION MAKING THE WEDDING PLANS?**

**9) BE ABLE TO HOLD HER WHEN SHE SLEEPS**

**10) AND THE LAST THING I'LL MISS IS SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH HER**

Alex read the list over before picking it up and adding it with the other one's she had received from her Cowboy. As Alex went to bed that night, her dreams were full of Walker.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry that's kind of short. I'll try to update a lot more when school's out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	11. The Letter

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Also the first few chapters are about BEFORE they were dating but now they are ENGAGED!

Another Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like I'm skipping some part but I seriously ran out of ideas of things for Walker and Alex to do before their wedding. Plus I kind of want to finish this story so I can start my next one. I've had the idea for it for months and am just waiting to finish this story before I post it. And sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm trying to get the next one finished and posted before I go on vacation.

----------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Letter

After Walker and Alex's camping trip, their wedding came up fast. Alex went shopping for her wedding dress one afternoon and when she came back, Walker had asked if he could see it. Alex had only replied, "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. And with our track record, I don't think we need any bad luck right about now."

Walker meanwhile was trying to get everything together on his end for the wedding. Although the main problem was getting all the guys together for one afternoon to go to their tuxedo fittings. It seemed that every time they made an appointment for their tuxedo fittings, some bad guy would do something and ruin their plans. Finally, one day, two weeks before the wedding, they were able to get to the tuxedo fitting. Everything went fine.

Walker and Alex spent the night before their wedding wrapped in each other's arms in front of the fireplace at the ranch. Alex kept talking about the Walker, wanting to make sure that every last detail would be just perfect for the following day. Walker enjoyed listening to her; she was always very talkative and it had never bothered him.

"So the wedding will be at 2:00 and then we have to be at the reception at 3:30. If we leave by 6:00, we'll have just enough time to make it to the airport. Does that sound good?" Alex questioned him.

"It sounds wonderful," was all Walker said before leaning down for a kiss.

Alex stopped the kiss for a moment. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do honey and it will be, I promise."

"So bad guys are going to show up?" Alex questioned him.

"I checked it out all ready; the bad guys are on vacation."

Alex only smiled before starting the kiss she had stopped.

"Oh and Walker," Alex said as she stopped the kiss once again.

"Huh?"

"I meant to tell you a few months ago how much your lists mean to me. They're so sweet and I love reading them. And even though we're getting married, I hope you continue to give them to me every now and then. It's like I'm seeing a totally different side of you that I never knew about."

"No problem sweetheart. I was wondering when you were going to say something about them. And of course I'll continue writing them once we're married because I love you and I know how much they mean to you." Walker said before he started kissing her…again.

Three hours later found Alex leaving to head back to her apartment one last time. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage had already agreed to move everything from her apartment to the ranch while Walker and Alex were on their honeymoon. The only things that weren't packed up into boxes were a couple changes of cloths and some jewelry.

Taking her things out of her purse, Alex noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there earlier. At first look, she thought it was just another 'list of ten things' from Walker. But after another look, she realized there was something else too.

First Alex read the 'list of ten things.'

**THE LIST OF TEN REASONS WHY CORDELL WALKER CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW WHEN HE'S MARRIED TO ALEXANDRA CAHILL**

**1) SHE'LL NO LONGER HAVE TO GO BACK TO HER APARTMENT AFTER SPENDING THE NIGHT AT THE RANCH**

**2) I'LL BE ABLE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH MY ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER**

**3) WE'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO START THE FAMILY WE'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF**

**4) MY BEST FRIEND WILL ALWAYS BE AROUND**

**5) I WON'T HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHTS AWAY FROM HER**

**6) I'LL SEE HER SO MUCH MORE**

**7) AS TRIVETTE WOULD SAY 'WE ARE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE' AND ONE DAY WE'LL GET TO BE THAT 'OLD MARRIED COUPLE'**

**8) SHE'S THE LIGHT OF MY WORLD AND I WANT HER AROUND ME ALL THE TIME**

**9) I'LL GET TO WAKE UP EVERY MORNING TO HER SMILING (OR SLEEPING) FACE**

**10) I'LL BE MARRIED TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD**

Alex next looked at the other piece of paper. This time she found a letter from Walker.

**Alex, I know I never say it enough or at often as I should. But I love you so much. You are the light of my world and the only reason I get up some mornings. After a long day at work, your smiling face is all I need to see to feel better. When you walk into a room, you're the only one I notice and that day in court, you were the only person I noticed. I loved you from that very moment Alex. And I knew we would be together one day. Through all of our troubles we've made it through and because of that and our love, I know we'll be able to make it through whatever life throws at us. Alex, I love you and everything about you. I can't wait until tomorrow when you are my wife. I'll be married to the greatest woman on the planet, who also happens to be my best friend. And no matter what Alex, know that I love you. –Love, Walker**

Alex read the letter over a couple more times before sitting it down on the dresser. She went to bed that night with dreams full of all the wonderful stuff the next day would bring.

--------------------------------------

Hope you all liked that chapter. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up before I leave. No promises though. As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	12. For Better Or For Worse

Title: List of Ten Things

Summary: When Alex has to go away to New York for a month and won't be able to see Walker at all, Walker comes up with a way for Alex to remember exactly who she is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Walker Texas Ranger.

Author's Note: I've had this idea for the last chapter for a really long time. Most of this is chapter is Alex recalling memories of her and Walker before their wedding day but NOT the whole chapter is Alex recalling memories. I hope you like it!

----------------------------------

Chapter 12: For Better Or For Worse

Alex awoke on the day of the wedding in high spirits. She knew that that day she would indeed be 'Mrs. Cordell Walker' and that her dreams were indeed coming true. As Alex went through the few things that were still in her room, she realized that there was a box on the top shelf of her closet.

Pulling it down Alex read her own writing. '_Memories – Cordell and Alexandra_' Opening the box Alex found 'list of ten things' from Walker that she hadn't seen in a really long time.

Alex looked through the box, recalling memories both old and new.

_Alex remembered the first list Walker had ever given her. It was right before she got on the plane to go to New York. Alex could still remember what had happened at the airport and the conversation they had had. It was also when he had given her the locket, the one that was still around her neck. "I would be fine, but I don't like being away from you. And I won't know how you are. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." Alex told Walker and they walked hand in hand toward gate 13. "I promise I'll come back in one piece. I'll be really careful. After all I have you to come back too and I want to be the one to pick you up at the airport when you get back." Walker said as he kissed Alex. "You better be the one to pick me up. You're the first one I want to see when I get off the plane." "Okay. And I got you something." Walker said as he took out a small box. Alex opened it and inside found a heart shaped locket. Alex opened it and found a picture of her and Walker. "Oh Walker it's beautiful. I love it and I love you." "Here let me help you put it on." Walker said as he took the locket and Alex picked up her hair so Walker could clip it around her neck. "Thank you." Alex said as she kissed Walker. "And there's one more thing. But you can't open it till you're on the plane." Walker said as he handed Alex an envelope. "Okay." Alex said as she took it in her hand. Alex's flight was announced and she had to leave. "I'll miss you." Walker told Alex, still not wanting to let her go. "I'll miss you too." Alex said as she kissed Walker and then had to turn around and get on the plane. Alex read the list over and over just like so many years earlier when she had first read it, tears once again came to her eyes. She read:_

**THE TOP TEN THINGS THAT ALEX CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER ABOUT TEXAS AND HER COWBOY WHILE IN NEW YORK.**

**1) THE STARS ALWAYS SHINE BRIGHTER WHEN I'M WITH HER.**

**2) CD IS WAITING WITH GOOD OLE 'TEXAS FOOD'**

**3) NEVER FORGET TO SAY Y'ALL AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE**

**4) I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE CALL HER ALEXANDRA IN NEW YORK, SHE WILL ALWAYS BE ALEX TO ME**

**5) I'M PICKING HER UP AT THE AIRPORT AND TAKING HER DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG**

**6) EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR HER TO BE BACK HOME. WE MISS HER LOTS!**

**7) I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER VOICE AGAIN AND SEE HER WONDERFUL SMILE. SHE WILL ALWAYS BRIGHTEN MY DAY**

**8) TEXAS IS THE GREATEST STATE EVER!**

**9) I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO ASK HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK!**

**10) AND EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN'T ALWAYS SAY IT OR EVEN SAY IT AS MUCH AS HE SHOULD, CORDELL WALKER LOVES ALEXANDRA CAHILL WITH ALL HIS HEART.**

_Alex remembered finding the next list in her pocket on the day she was going to skip the meetings in New York that she had to go to. She was still amazed that Walker had been able to get the list in her pocket. She read the list again:_

**THE LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT HERSELF**

**1) SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IN THE WHOLE WORLD**

**2) SHE IS A TEXAN AT HEART**

**3) SHE HAS THE MOST WONDERFUL BLUE EYES EVER**

**4) HER BLONDE HAIR IS SO SOFT AND ALWAYS LOOKS GREAT**

**5) THE DA'S OFFICE WOULD BE COMPLETELY LOST WITHOUT HER**

**6) MAY IS HER FAVORITE MONTH, I REMEMBER BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SO**

**7) SHE IS MY LIFE**

**8) I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER**

**9) SHE IS EVERYTHING I WANT TO BE WHEN I GROW UP**

**10) SHE OWNS CORDELL WALKER'S HEART. SHE ALWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL**

_She remembered finding the next list on the floor by the door in her hotel room. She had instantly realized that it was probably another 'List of Ten Things' from her loving Cowboy. This one read:_

**LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD KNOW ABOUT CORDELL WALKER**

**1) HE KNOWS TEXAS IS BORING WITHOUT HER**

**2) HE LOVES HER NO MATTER WHAT**

**3) THAT DAY IN THE COURTROOM SHE STOLE MY HEART**

**4) I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER**

**5) SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD**

**6) I LOVE HER AND I KNOW I DON'T SAY IT ENOUGH AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT, BUT EVEN WHEN I DON'T SAY IT, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU**

**7) THE UNDERCOVER ASSIGNMENT I'M ON WOULD BE MORE FUN IF I COULD HEAR HER BEAUTIFUL VOICE WHEN I CALL TO CHECK IN**

**8) HE STILL WANTS TO ASK HER THAT QUESTION AFTER HE PICKS HER UP AT THE AIRPORT AND THEY GO DANCING**

**9) I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT**

**10) IF SHE OPENS THE DOOR SHE'LL FIND ME**

_The last one still got her. 'If she opens the door, she'll find me.' That had made her smile. Alex had opened the door and sure enough, there was Walker. Standing there with that boyish look on this face and looking as handsome and wonderful as ever. Alex jumped right into his arms and kissed him time and time again. Three weeks really was too long for them to be apart. How they had ever made it the past three weeks was a complete mystery to her, but Alex was now content in her Cowboy's arms. She couldn't remember ever being happier in her life then at that moment, but now as Alex thought of everything that had happened to them over the pass few years, she realized that Walker had usually come up with a list to go along with it._

_Alex remembered the wonderful night they had had together. How it had started to rain and Walker had kissed the raindrops as they fell on her face. She then remembered how he had picked her up and she had felt so content in his arms as he ran to get them both out of the rain._

_The next list had come the very next day as Walker was leaving to go back undercover. Alex read:_

**LIST OF TEN THINGS ALEX CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER DURING HER LAST WEEK IN NEW YORK**

**1) NO MATTER HOW GREAT NEW YORK IS, TEXAS IS STILL BETTER**

**2) SHE HAS NO IDEA WHY SHE'S THERE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE'S THERE, BUT THAT SHOULDN'T RUIN HER TIME. SO ENJOY NEW YORK AND DO LOTS OF SHOPPING. BECAUSE EVEN WHEN SHE'S LOW, SHOPPING MAKES HER FEEL GOOD**

**3) ONE MORNING I WANT TO WAKE UP AND SEE HER LYING NEXT TO ME AND IT WILL BE THEN THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD**

**4) CD LOVES HER, TRIVETTE LOVES HER, AND MOST OF ALL I LOVE HER**

**5) WITHOUT HER, LIFE WOULD BE BORING AND THERE WOULD BE NO REASON FOR ME TO LIVE**

**6) OUR KIDS WILL BE BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE SHE WILL BE THEIR MOMMY ONE DAY**

**7) EVEN WHEN THINGS LOOK BAD, YOU CAN STILL FIND A WAY TO TURN THEM AROUND**

**8) DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU?**

**9) I LOVE HER MORE THEN LIFE AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER DURING HER LAST WEEK IN NEW YORK IS THAT CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER AND STILL WANTS TO ASK HER SOMETHING**

_A man that worked at the hotel had delivered the next 'List of Ten Things' that Walker had sent Alex. How he was managing to do this was still a mystery, but a mystery Alex enjoyed. This list was different then all the others. It read:_

**LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT ALEX CAHILL SHOULD KNOW BEFORE GOING BACK TO DALLAS**

**1) WHEN SHE GETS BACK TO DALLAS THE STARS WILL SHINE BRIGHTER**

**2) DALLAS WAS SO BORING WITHOUT HER AND EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE HER**

**3) I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO HER WHEN SHE GETS BACK TO DALLAS NO MATTER WHAT**

**4) CD'S CHILI WASN'T THE SAME WITHOUT HER**

**5) AMIGO MISSES HER CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER**

**6) TRIVETTE WANTS HER BACK BECAUSE HE SAYS I HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE SHE LEFT**

**7) HER WORK IS FALLING APART WITHOUT HER**

**8) I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR HER SWEET ANGELIC VOICE WHEN I CALL ABOUT WARRANTS**

**9) DALLAS JUST ISN'T THE SAME ON LONG NIGHTS WITHOUT HER BY MY SIDE AS I LEAVE THE OFFICE AND HEAD OVER TO THE RANCH FOR THE NIGHT. I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE CAN SPEND THE LONG NIGHTS TOGETHER AGAIN**

**10) I'M WAITING AT THE AIRPORT WITH ROSES AND A KISS JUST FOR HER. NOT TO MENTION SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL JUST FOR HER**

_Alex remembered how Walker had finally asked her to marry him. She had been the happiest person on Earth. And the following morning, Walker had yet another 'List of Ten Things' Alex remembered the conversation they had had about why they loved each other. "Why do you love me? You tell me why you love me and then I'll tell you why I love you." Walker said as he tried to make a deal with the beautiful woman sitting in arms. "I love you Cordell Walker with everything I am. I love you more then you'll ever know. As for why I love you well if I told you every reason we'd be sitting here till forever. I love you because you've always been there for me when I needed you the most. You were my rock and the only person that was able to keep my sane sometimes. Every time I let work become too important to me, you had a way of making me remember what life was about just my looking at me. Every time you smiled at me, I fell in love again. And even at my lowest moments, your winks made me feel safe. I know that sounds strange but every time you winked at me during a really horrible time, I somehow knew that everything would turn out just fine. I love that you are your own person. You don't get influenced to easily by other people. And you stand up for what is right. You always do the right thing no matter what. And then every time that I think you are completely hopeless and will never change, you do something to surprise me. When you came to visit me in New York, I knew that I would be able to make it rest of the time I had to stay there. I never even in my wildest dreams ever dreamed that you would come to New York just to see me when you had an undercover assignment to be working on. I guess I love you because you're you and I wouldn't have it any other way." "Really?" "Yes, really. Now why do you love me?" Alex questioned him. "I love you Alexandra Cahill for more reasons then you'll ever be able to guess. I love you so much and would die for you and do anything for you. You are my life, you make me whole, and without you, I would be completely lost. You are the light at the end of the tunnel when I'm down and you always know what to say to make me feel good. I love you because you are Alexandra Cahill and you won't let anyone change anything about you. You're proud of who you are and I love that about you. Alex you are the most independent, stubborn, strong-willed, good-looking person I have ever met. You know exactly who you are and what you want out of life. And most of all you know how to get it. When you start something, you finish it. You won't stop halfway through and say I give up or it's too hard. And you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I always thought your beauty masked who you really are, but it doesn't. It just enhances it. Your smile makes my heart skip a few beats and every time you walk into a room, I can feel myself turning red and smiling. You are everything I want to be when I grow old and one day I hope you will be my wife. And you don't look to me to make you happy. You take responsibility for your own happiest. Although I hope one day, I will be able to make you even happier. I guess I love you because you love yourself so much. You loved yourself from day one and because you loved yourself, you were able to love me too and I was able to love you." The list the next morning had had to do with that conversation. This one read:_

**LAST NIGHT I TOLD YOU WHY I LOVE YOU. WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER FORGET. SO THIS IS THE LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD ALWAYS REMEMBER ABOUT WHY CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER SO MUCH**

**1) SHE IS INDEPENDENT**

**2) SHE IS HER OWN PERSON**

**3) SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS IN LIFE AND HOW TO GET IT**

**4) SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS AND I LOVE THAT SO MUCH ABOUT HER**

**5) SHE IS THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO**

**6) EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME, I KNOW THAT SHE WOULD HAVE WAITED FOREVER BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME TOO**

**7) SHE IS THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW**

**8) SHE MAKES ME WHOLE. SHE MAKES MY LIFE COMPLETE AND GIVES MEANING TO IT**

**9) SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING ALEXANDRA CAHILL SHOULD REMEMBER ABOUT WHY CORDELL WALKER LOVES HER SO MUCH IS BECAUSE SHE IS HERSELF. SHE'S PROUD OF WHO SHE IS AND WHERE SHE COMES FROM. SHE WON'T LET ANYONE CHANGE WHO SHE IS. AND BECAUSE SHE LOVES HERSELF SO MUCH AND KNOWS WHO SHE IS, SHE WAS ABLE TO LOVE ME TOO.**

_The things he had said had without a doubt made her the happiest person on Earth. Alex had found the next list waiting for her at home after a night of dancing._

**LIST OF TEN THINGS CORDELL WALKER HOPES ALEXANDRA CAHILL KNOWS**

**1) SHE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE LAST NIGHT WHEN SHE SAID SHE WOULD MARRY ME**

**2) SHE EYES ARE MY FAVORITE SHADE OF BLUE AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SHADE OF BLUE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE**

**3) I TRULY CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY HER AND I HOPE WE CAN GET MARRIED SOON**

**4) WE WILL HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN BECAUSE SHE WILL BE THEIR MOTHER**

**5) I LOVE HER MORE THEN I WILL EVER BE ABLE TO TELL HER I JUST HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU**

**6) YOU ARE WONDERFUL IN EVERY WAY**

**7) THE DA'S OFFICE CALLED, THEY'RE GLAD YOU'RE BACK IN DALLAS**

**8) I'M STILL HAPPIER THAT YOU'RE BACK IN DALLAS**

**9) SHE IN THE MOST SPECIAL PERSON IN THE WORLD TO ME AND MEANS SO MUCH TO ME**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING CORDELL WALKER HOPES ALEXANDRA CAHILL KNOWS IS THAT DAY IN COURT WHEN SHE LOOKED UP AT ME, I KNEW WE WOULD END UP TOGETHER AND NOW MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE. THANK YOU.**

_And once they had started planning their wedding, this list had appeared._

**OUR WEDDING WILL BE COMING SOON AND THESE ARE MY LIST OF TEN THINGS THAT I WOULD LOVE TO HAPPEN THERE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD MAKE ALEXANDRA CAHILL THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE AND THAT WOULD MAKE CORDELL WALKER THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE**

**1) I KNOW YOU WOULD LOVE TO GET MARRIED OUTSIDE SO I SAY LETS DO IT**

**2) LETS HAVE TONS OF FLOWERS AND ROSES BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THEY MAKE YOU SMILE**

**3) YEP I'LL BE WEARING A TUX, NOT BECAUSE I HAVE TOO BECAUSE I WANT TO FOR YOU**

**4) I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH OUT WEDDING COSTS, I WANT IT TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR LIVES**

**5) OH THE CAKE YOU HAD ME TRY, IT WAS DELICIOUS AND YOU ASKED WHICH ONE I LIKE BEST. I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR CAKE OR WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE AS ALL AS YOU LIKE IT AND I GET MARRIED TO YOU THAT DAY**

**6) I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR DAD TO WALK YOU DOWN THE AISLE AND THAT WOULD MAKE YOU EVEN HAPPIER THAT DAY**

**7) I HOPE YOU FIND THE WEDDING DRESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR BUT FOR THE RECORD YOU WOULD LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN ANYTHING**

**8) AND A LITTLE OFF TOPIC HERE, BUT I JUST HAVE TO SAY I LOVE YOU**

**9) AS LONG AS YOU'RE HAPPY I'LL BE HAPPY**

**10) AND THE FINAL THING I WANT IS FOR OUR WEDDING TO BE IN MAY BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME THAT MAY WAS YOUR FAVORITE MONTH AND YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO GET MARRIED IN MAY. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY LETS MAKE YOUR DREAM COME TRUE**

_Next Alex picked up the key necklace that Walker had given her when they went on their weekend getaway to Lake Ebby. She could still remember some of the words in his letter and list. 'This is the key to my heart.' Alex picked up the letter and then the list and read them both._

**SWEETHEART,**

**I KNOW I'VE NEVER SAID IT ENOUGH BUT I LOVE YOU. ANYWAY I WAS IN THE JEWELRY STORE THE OTHER DAY (I CAN SEE THE SMILE COMING TO YOUR FACE AS YOU READ THAT) AND I SAW THE PERFECT THING THAT REMINDED ME OF YOU. NOW I KNOW YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER WEAR IT, BUT I DIDN'T CARE. ALEX, YOU HAVE THE KEY TO MY HEART AND I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE THIS. LIKE I SAID, I KNOW YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER WEAR IT, BUT STILL YOU DO HAVE THE KEY TO MY HEART. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT THE KEY TO MY HEART, READ THE NEXT ENVELOPE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**YOUR COWBOY**

**THE TEN WAYS ALEXANDRA CAHILL GOT THE KEY TO CORDELL WALKER'S HEART**

**1) SHE STOLE MY HEART FIRST**

**2) SHE LOVED ME JUST THE WAY I WAS**

**3) SHE GAVE ME EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED IN LIFE**

**4) SHE RESPECTED ME**

**5) SHE ALWAYS MADE ME FEEL GOOD**

**6) SHE'S THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED HER THE MOST**

**7) SHE LOVED ALL MY FAULTS**

**8) SHE BRIGHTENS UP MY WORLD**

**9) NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED, SHE STUCK BY MY SIDE**

**10) SHE LOVED ME FOR THE DIRTY COWBOY I WAS AND NEVER TRIED/TRIES TO CHANGE ME**

_The next list had been the last one Walker had given her while they were at Lake Eddy. It was one of her personal favorites and Alex loved reading it over again._

**FOR A WHILE NOW I'VE BEEN WONDERING HOW YOU COULD LOVE ME, A DIRTY OLD COWBOY. I MEAN I KNOW IN THE BEGINNING WE DIDN'T REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT OVER THE YEARS YOU'VE SHOWN ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE AND I HOPE I'VE BEEN ABLE TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. SO THIS IS MY LIST OF TEN THINGS I LOVE THE MOST ABOUT YOU ALEX**

**1) YOU LET ME INTO YOUR WORLD AND SHOWED ME THE REAL ALEXANDRA CAHILL**

**2) YOU ALWAYS STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN**

**3) YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND**

**4) YOU ACCEPTED ME AND ALL MY FAULTS**

**5) YOU LISTENED WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY PAST AND MY PARENTS AND THEY YOU HAD A SHOULDER FOR ME TO CRY ON WHEN I NEEDED TO CRY**

**6) YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON **

**7) YOU CHASE AFTER YOUR DREAMS AND WHAT YOU WANT IN LIFE**

**8) YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL **

**9) YOU LOVED YOURSELF AND YOU LOVED ME AND YOU LET ME LOVE YOU AND PROTECT YOU EVEN WHEN I KNOW IT GOT ON OUR NERVES**

**10) I JUST REALIZED THAT THERE ARE WAY MORE THEN 10 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU AND I CAN'T FIT THEM ALL IN THIS LIST**

Looking down at the box, Alex realized that there were no more lists in it. She knew that there had been a couple more lists from Walker and she found them on her dresser, right where she had put them a little while ago. Alex returned to her bed seconds later and added the other two lists to the ones already in the box. But first, she read them over.

_The next one had come right after they had gotten back from Lake Eddy. Oh, they had some good times at the lake and some bad. But this last camping trip had turned out better than all the others and she missed camping with Walker too._

**LIST OF TEN THINGS CORDELL WALKER WILL MISS THE MOST ABOUT CAMPING WITH ALEXANDRA CAHILL (SO TO BE WALKER)**

**1) BEING AROUND HER SO MUCH**

**2) NOT HAVING TO RUN OFF EVERY FEW MINUTES TO DEAL WITH A PROBLEM**

**3) JUST GETTING TO SPEND TIME WITH HER**

**4) TALKING ABOUT THE WEDDING PLANS THAT HAVE TO BE MADE**

**5) SEEING HER SLEEP AT NIGHT**

**6) KISSING HER TO WAKE HER UP WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING**

**7) JUST BEING AROUND HER ALL THE TIME**

**8) OH AND DID I MENTION MAKING THE WEDDING PLANS?**

**9) BE ABLE TO HOLD HER WHEN SHE SLEEPS**

**10) AND THE LAST THING I'LL MISS IS SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH HER**

_The final 'list of ten things' had been more then just a list, it was a letter too. Walker had given it to her just last night and it was about why he couldn't wait for today to come. But it had come. Today was their wedding day and soon they would be husband and wife. Alex reread the list and then the letter._

**THE LIST OF TEN REASONS WHY CORDELL WALKER CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW WHEN HE'S MARRIED TO ALEXANDRA CAHILL**

**1) SHE'LL NO LONGER HAVE TO GO BACK TO HER APARTMENT AFTER SPENDING THE NIGHT AT THE RANCH**

**2) I'LL BE ABLE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH MY ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER**

**3) WE'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO START THE FAMILY WE'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF**

**4) MY BEST FRIEND WILL ALWAYS BE AROUND**

**5) I WON'T HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHTS AWAY FROM HER**

**6) I'LL SEE HER SO MUCH MORE**

**7) AS TRIVETTE WOULD SAY 'WE ARE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE' AND ONE DAY WE'LL GET TO BE THAT 'OLD MARRIED COUPLE'**

**8) SHE'S THE LIGHT OF MY WORLD AND I WANT HER AROUND ME ALL THE TIME**

**9) I'LL GET TO WAKE UP EVERY MORNING TO HER SMILING (OR SLEEPING) FACE**

**10) I'LL BE MARRIED TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD**

**Alex, I know I never say it enough or at often as I should. But I love you so much. You are the light of my world and the only reason I get up some mornings. After a long day at work, your smiling face is all I need to see to feel better. When you walk into a room, you're the only one I notice and that day in court, you were the only person I noticed. I loved you from that very moment Alex. And I knew we would be together one day. Through all of our troubles we've made it through and because of that and our love, I know we'll be able to make it through whatever life throws at us. Alex, I love you and everything about you. I can't wait until tomorrow when you are my wife. I'll be married to the greatest woman on the planet, who also happens to be my best friend. And no matter what Alex, know that I love you. –Love, Walker**

Getting up off her bed, Alex closed the box and added it to the things that needed to be taken over to Walker's ranch so it would be ready for them when they got back.

Looking at her watch, Alex saw that she had to get up and ready for the wedding. No way she wanted to be late to her own wedding. Running around her apartment, Alex gathered up all the things that she needed right away and wanted for the other girls to arrive so they could start doing their hair and be ready in time.

---------------------------

Five hours later found Alex getting ready to walk down the aisle to where Walker was waiting for her. Then the music started and Alex walked down the aisle with her dad.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked as Alex and her dad reached the end of the aisle.

"I do," replied Gordon. He gave Alex a kiss before giving her away.

Walker took Alex's hand and together they took the few steps so that they were in front of the minister.

The minister talked about marriage and what marriage meant. They came the time that both Walker and Alex had been waiting for forever.

"Cordell, do you take this woman Alexandra to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse? Forsaking all others? For as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked him.

"I do," Walker told him and everyone at their wedding. The words were music to Alex's eyes.

"Alexandra, do you take this man Cordell to be you husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse? Forsaking all others? For as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked her.

"I do," Alex replied and just like Walker's words had been music to her eyes, Alex's words were music to Walker's eyes.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister told them as Alex and Walker leaned in to kiss each other. "I'd like to introduce to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cordell Walker."

Walker and Alex walked up the aisle and at the same time, they walked off to make more memories together.

THE END!

------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you all liked my story. Sorry nothing bad happened in it. But the next story I'm writing and posting (after I get back for vacation) will have more of a plot to it. So yeah please review and let me know what you thought. Oh and sorry if this ending was a little cheesy. I'm really no good at writing endings to stories.


End file.
